Where the red petals wander
by Gimp666
Summary: Yay! uploading old fics is FUN!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: errr... I don't have the next chap of play your cards (R section lol) ready yet, so instead, i upload old stuff. You know the routine, uncensored chapter available, just e-mail me or drop a review with your e-mail address if you want it yadda yadda yadda enjoy. ._.;;; 

gimperz666@yahoo.ca 

p.s- few things XD; 

1. Thanks mary (ambiguous wuff) for coming up with the fic's title all those months ago! XD  
2. Despite what some reviewers think, I am a girl. ._. a gimp-femme  
3. *Important* No sending death threats to my students!!! death threating muselet=not good for you XD;; 

**_Where the Red Petals Wander_**

It was beautiful. The sky bled gently as the sun set. He'd been there since it had risen, nestled against a rock which curved inward, almost like a chair. 

A snag. Slowly, Rock began to reel his catch in, sitting up straighter. He had hardly caught a thing, the entire day. Hopefully, this was more than an old boot or a tire. He tugged harshly at it until finally something happened. The line snapped, and he tumbled back, rod in hand.

He sighed slightly, getting up and brushing himself off. So much for that. Oh well, it was time to start heading back anyway. Stretching, he began to make his way down the beach, over the rocks. Squinting slightly, he noticed a dark form further down the rocky beach.

As he neared the figure, he recognized it as a teenage boy, dressed in mostly black and grey, staring out at the water. All he could make out was the back of his head, covered with wild, violet hair, face covered by it. He stopped and stared at him, watching the water which had rose to lap delicately at his feet.

"Umm... Excuse me," he interrupted with, "the tide's coming in. Maybe you should move back a-" 

"Rockman..." The boy muttered, and turned sharply, eyes dark.

Rock's eyes widened slightly, as he recognized those purple streaks. "Forte?!" 

In less than a second, both had transformed into their armor, and stood unsteadily on the uneven, rock littered ground, busters aimed at each other. Neither made a move, staring each other down silently. Then something flashed through Forte's eyes, just for a second, yet there was no mistaking it. 

_'He looks lonely.'_ Slowly, Rock relaxed slightly, buster still trained on him. "Want some company...?" He asked, warily lowering his buster.

Forte gave him a strange look. _'What kind of question is that??'_ Thinking on it momentarily, he finally nodded, shifting back into his street clothes. "I guess." He sat down again, staring back out into the water, completely ignoring Rock, even when he sat down beside him. Several moments passed this way, Rock watching the setting sun, Forte the water. 

"You can see the moon as well... Over there. See?" Rock asked, pointing to his left, where the moon had just begun to rise, casting silver over the shimmering water. 

"What do you want?" Was Forte's response.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. "I don't want anything. I just thought you might want some company. You know..." He wound his foot through the sand, weaving it between rocks. "Someone to... hang around with." In truth, Rock was lonely himself, and looking for someone to talk to.

Forte rose his brow slightly. "I've got Gospel.... I am not lonely." He stretched out over the rocks quietly, staring up at the stars in the sky. "I have to go now... Wily might notice I'm missing. He gets nervous when I'm out on my own." A devilish glint danced and laughed in his eyes, although the rest of his face remained stone.

Rock could understand that... Forte was, in himself, a weapon. One with very little sense of right and wrong. Not good to have running around. He set his chin on his knees, staring out quietly. "Do you _really_ need to leave, Forte?" He asked, hearing his footsteps as he began to walk away. 

He stopped. "I guess I could stay awhile... If you want." He cocked his head to the side, slightly. _'The hell would he want my company for?' _He walked back over to him, slowly, and stood behind him, watching the water more.

Rock chewed his lip slightly, back to Forte. Was it really worth the risk? Should he ask? He licked his lips, thoughtful, then murmured. "Want to come back to my place? I caught some fish, you can have some.."

Forte stood in silent contemplation for what seemed like eternity. "Won't your family-"  
  
"They're in bed." Rock spurted out quickly.  
  
Forte continued to consider the offer, index finger resting on his lips. "Alright." he stated, finally. "I'll go." What harm could an innocent visit do?  
  
Rock's smile widened. "Okay.. Let's get going."  
  
>>>>>  
  
The big, heavy, front door to the Light residence creaked loudly as Rock and Forte entered it cautiously, yet no one stirred. "Blues must have left this morning, he'd never have slept through that."  
  
Rock ushered Forte into the kitchen quickly, to lessen the chances of his being seen, and began to take out the fish, four in total. "I'll keep two for us, okay?" He smiled.  
  
Forte nodded slightly. "Sure." he stated, looking around slowly. _ 'This isn't right.... I shouldn't be here... If Wily or Light catch me...'_  
  
Suddenly a can dropped into his line of vision, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up quickly, brow raised.  
  
"It's an energy drink. Take it. It's okay." Rock answered his unasked question with. "How do you want your fish? I'm not a cook like Roll, but.."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Forte replied with. "I don't like fish, so any way will do." He continued to sit, stiffly at the table, head lowered slightly.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you don't like it?" Rock asked, curiously. "I could have offered you something else.." He wrapped up the two fish, stuffing them in the fridge.  
  
"Food consumption is for the sake of being converted to energy. Like and dislike has nothing to do with it. " He ran on with, drinking his energy drink coolly.  
  
"I guess you can look at it that way... But I much prefer eating things I like." He rummaged through the fridge quietly. "Do you like pizza?" He asked, pulling some out.   
  
Forte simply stared, blankly. "What's pizza? I'll take it." He finally replied with, dully.

Rock set a plate with some triangle.... things... on it, in front of him, smiling. "This is pizza. I'm sure you'll like it." He sat down across from him and began to eat, contentedly.

Forte watched him momentarily, to see how he ate it, then mimicked Rock's actions, eating the pizza in the same mundane way he ate anything else. Silence fell over them for several moments, until Rock finally spoke up. 

"Do you like it?" He asked curiously, leaned on the table.

"Yeah." Forte uttered. Short but to the point. He finished off the last of his pizza, then stood up. "I suppose you'd like me to leave now..." He wrung his hands, trying to think of the nicest way to put what he was about to say. "Thank you.. For having me in your house, Rockman." He stumbled over, awkwardly. Being polite to an enemy was not a strong point of his. 

Rock stood as well, scratching his head slightly. "You can call me 'Rock' when we're like this, you know." He shuffled his feet slightly. "You can leave whenever you want, but you can stay overnight if you'd like.." He smiled shyly. With Blues gone, he would be lonely again. Even if it was Forte, it was still company. _'Besides, I like him..'_ He thought, flustered as a faint pink hue formed on his cheeks.

Forte thought it over, carefully. _'I... Could stay... But I don't want to impose. Not to mention Wily will freak if he finds me missing again. It really would be... Nice.. though. It's so lonely back at the fortress... And Rock **is** kind of...'_ He blushed deeply, unable to believe what he had almost said about his rival. _' Well, an invite's an invite...'_

"I... Guess so.... 'Rock'." How awkward, he mused.

"There's not a lot of room in here... Sorry for the mess!" Rock whispered, dragging Forte into his room. "You can sleep in my bed, with me. Do you want right or left?" He asked, looking through his drawers for something Forte could wear to bed.

Forte stared around the room, slowly. _'He has a lot of things. It looks so... Lived in. It makes me feel good.' _ He stood uncomfortably, just inside the room. "It doesn't matter, really. Left is good." He sighed slightly. Left was definitely better. Closest to the window, furthest from the door. Couldn't get much safer than that.

"Okay... Try these." Rock pulled a pair of purple boxers out of his drawer, tossing them at Forte. These might fit." He continued to shuffle through his drawers both to find something to wear, and to give Forte the privacy he needed.

Forte didn't seem to mind, either way, and stripped himself down, pulling the boxers up around his hips. "They're fine." In truth, they were far too small, almost painfully so, but he didn't care. _'No one has ever shown me this much gratitude, and I haven't even done anything...'_

"Oh, good." Rock smiled, pulling his shirt off and slipping another one on, to sleep in. He began to pull his pants off, then paused, blushing slightly. Forte was staring at him. He fumbled with his clothes as he changed, unused to undressing under someone's gaze. "Well, you can just hop into bed, and I'll join you in just a moment." 

Forte returned Rock's ever friendly smile slightly, unused to such a foreign facial movement. "Okay." He slid into bed and lay flat on his back quietly, watching Rock run back and forth across the room, grabbing random things, a book, a hairbrush he ran through his hair, a small flashlight. "You can the light on, if you want to read." He mumbled. 

Rock blinked, hopping onto the right side of the bed. "It's okay, I don't want to keep you up." He curled up in the blankets, turning the flashlight on, and began to read quietly.

"It's okay, it won't keep me up." He lay still, staring at the ceiling, and let Rock read quietly. 

Forte lay, still staring at the ceiling. Rock had eventually turned off the flashlight, and settled into his bed. He had been completely still for almost an hour now, he had to be asleep by now. Slowly, Forte began to settle as well, rolling over slightly to face Rock.

Rock lay, completely still, on his side, staring into Forte's face quietly. 

Forte started slightly, he hadn't expected Rock to still be awake. "Did I wake you up, Rock?" He asked quietly. Was Rock that light of a sleeper?

Rock shook his head no slightly. "I've been up all this time.." He replied with, lamely. He blushed slightly. "I, uh.. couldn't sleep."

Forte nodded slightly, then lay still, staring silently at him. "Gospel's down for some repairs. He should be up by morning.. I'll be leaving early in the morning, while you're asleep. I hope you don't mind." He muttered, softly.

Rock nodded slightly. "Okay." Several moments passed. "Hey, Forte... Do you want to meet out by the rocks again tomorrow night?" He asked, finally. 

Forte thought on this awhile. "Maybe." He finally answered.

More silence. They lay quietly, taking in every detail of each other, neither speaking a word. The tension was thick, almost unbearable. 

Rock clenched and unclenched his hands gently. Forte looked so different, illuminated by the moon. So beautiful, it almost hurt to stare. He wanted to grab hold of him, but he looked so untouchable... So damned beautiful. He balled his hand into a fist, and simply stared, frightened to take his gaze off him.

Forte let his gaze wander over Rock, slowly. What was that look in his eyes? It was so warm, so different from anything he'd ever seen before. A special look, he was saving for him. The childish spark was gone from his eyes, replaced with something he had never seen on Rock before. It was demanding, and pleading at the same time.

Slowly, before he even realized what he was doing, he slid an arm over to Rock, resting his hand on his back. He was so warm, breathing so hard. He seemed panicked, scared. _'You don't know what comes now, do you? Don't worry, I'll show you...'_ He smiled lightly, an almost comforting hint in his eyes, and began to pull the smaller boy toward him. _'I'll give you what you're too frightened to ask for..'_

Rock's eyes widened as Forte leaned into him, brushing his lips on his. He shivered slightly, as Forte's tongue slid across his lower lip gently, then began to investigate his partially open mouth. His lips sealed his tongue within Rock's warm mouth, and he was pulled ever closer into Forte's hold. Slowly, Rock let his eyes close, taking in the delicious feeling of Forte's delicate kiss, sliding his own tongue forth, to meet with Forte's and his mouth.

After a few minutes, Forte pulled back slightly, kissing his way along Rock's neck and chest. "Are you scared?" He asked quietly, running his hands up and down Rock's back gently. With expert ease, he pulled Rock's shirt off gently. 

Rock thought momentarily. "A little, maybe.. Why, should I be?" He asked, pulling at Forte's boxers softly. 

"I don't think so..I have no reason to harm you, right now." He slid his hands down to Rock's shorts, then pulled them down to his knees quickly, before moving his hands up to Rock's reddened hips, gripping him gently.

Something about that phrase made Rock somewhat nervous, but that was very quickly forgotten...

The moments seemed to last forever. Finally Rock buried his hands in Forte's hair, pressing as closely to him as possible, and let out a low moan, spilling over.

Forte gasped loudly, Rock's finish bringing on his own. He lay, staring up at Rock silently, and something passed between them. Rock looked so ... Heavenly. His damp hair, the sweat that glistened on his body, the rosy colour of his cheeks all served to accentuate that beauty. He found himself almost shaking. Rock had a power to him he knew not how to fight, or avoid. "Rock..." He felt himself whisper, shakily. "I.... I..." He forced himself to get a grip on reality, and fight those three words he dare not utter, back. "It's my turn." He whispered.

Rock rolled over, slowly, arms cradling his chin, stomach brushing against the bedspread, knees bent slightly, lost in thought. Why had Forte been staring at him that way? He had never seen Forte look quite that way before. He looked... Frightened. Whatever it had been, however, it had obviously passed. Smiling slightly, he returned his thoughts to where they should be. 

It didn't last long after that. Both were tired, and decided to recharge for a few hours. When Rock woke up, hours later, he found Forte perched on the side of his bed, quietly, staring out the window. He sat up, quickly. "Are you leaving?" He asked solemnly, taking a place beside Forte and staring out the window at the sun, which had just begun to rise.

"In a few minutes, yes." Came the distant reply. He sat that way, still as stone for what seemed an eternity. Finally.. "You know this doesn't change anything... Between us. I will still fight you to the death, if I feel the need."

Rock sighed slightly. "I'd figured as much." Hanging his head slightly, he leaned against Forte gently. "Why does it always have to be this way? Every time I find someone.. A friend.. anything.." He gripped Forte's shoulder slightly. "Can't we just.... See each other sometimes?" He asked softly.

Forte stared off into the distance saying nothing.

Rock felt his eyes begin to burn with tears, but fought back the urge to cry. Not now. It wasn't fair to guilt him into it. 

"Tomorrow night. Is the beach good?"

He shot a glance upward, quickly, at Forte. "O-okay..." He nodded, numbly. "Tomorrow night.. The beach." Stretching upward, he sealed his lips over Forte's in a slow, relaxed kiss.

Forte pushed Rock's bangs back, slightly. "And wipe your eyes." he added, an ever so faint smile marking his lips. He got up, stretching, and began to dress. "What were you fishing for anyway?" 

"Wide mouth bass." Rock grinned slightly, ducking the purple pair of boxers aimed at his head.

Forte sighed slightly. "Did you find any?" He asked, crouched in the window frame. 

"Something even better.." 

**_~Fin._**


	2. Trials and Tribulations

Ehehehee.... I did a little too much partying Devil's night (had it off) so I didn't bother updating yesterday, as I was a little.... Rough. Not much to say here. I didn't like this part. At all. it just sounds... Forced. So, two notes. 

1. SIGN MY GOD DAMNED PETITION! XD;;;;; lol. seriously, people. 21 sigs to go! almost there! @.@ Please sign? And thanks to those who have!

2. Argh! More people need to review Bibly's new fic, 'Breaking You'. It's really, really good. n-n really good. So read it and let her know! ._. It's squintorific. Especially if you're a fan of Forte x Rock.

new A/N I doubt there'll ever be a chapter 3 to this, but you never know lol we'll see. 

**_Trials and Tribulations _**

"It's really starry tonight, isn't it." Rock whispered softly to Forte, who was curled up on his right side, head resting in Rock's lap gently, so he could stare out at the room he was in. He played softly with his shock of violet hair, tucking it behind his ear, then twirling it around his finger and tucking it behind his ear again.

"mmm." Was Forte's only response as he traced designs in Rock's pajama bottoms, and stared out into the dark room, peacefully. How long had it been, now..? How many months, without getting caught? He sat up, suddenly, and stared sullenly out the window. _'This can't last much longer... It gets harder and harder to sneak out. I was almost caught tonight.' _

_He'd been just about to climb out his window when Wily had opened his door, poking his head in, and gave him an accusing stare. _

_"Sneaking out again?" He'd asked, shaking his head. _

_"I don't **sneak**." Forte had snapped back with. "If I go somewhere and you don't see, well.."_

_Wily crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe. "I'm curious as to where you '**go'** almost every night." His expression seemed to lighten however. The old man was in a good mood over something._

_There are some items I need to... acquire, tomorrow, from somewhere. I don't want Rockman on my case, so I need you to distract him. Keep him busy. Understood?"_

_Forte nodded, feeling numb. **'Stop it! I knew this was going to happen eventually! We both knew...'** _

_Wily grinned. "Good. And try not to make so much noise when you... 'go', this time. Wherever the hell it is you keep taking off to." He shook his head slightly, walking away._

Warm arms encircled him, pulling him back slightly, so he leaned against Rock's chest slightly.

" ... You're brooding again." He whispered, kissing his jaw gently. "Why are you so upset suddenly? Did something happen?" He rubbed Forte's shoulders gently. Nothing. Why did he always push him away like that?

Forte said nothing, simply shrugging Rock's hands off him and getting up. "I have to go. I think Wily's getting suspicious." He sighed softly, throwing his clothes on over his boxers. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

Rock stared down at his hands, momentarily, before masking the hurt in his eyes. "A-alright." He murmured, getting up and walking over to the window Forte was half out of. "Goodnight." He leaned forward, to kiss him.

Forte leaned away, slightly, turning his head to the side slightly, keeping his eyes on Rock's. It was the longest five seconds of his existence. "Goodnight, Rock." He climbed down the side of the house, slowly, then walked out of site, before beaming away.

Slowly, Rock sank back down, on the bed. "... What just happened?" Curling up on his bed, it suddenly felt too big, and empty. _'Forte... What did I do wrong?' _He sighed softly. A curse. That's what this life was.

"Hmm.." Forte went over his armor carefully, adjusting, enhancing. _'Why am I letting this get to me?'_ He thought, sitting down on a table in the lab, as Wily went about fixing a small glitch in his booster._ 'It's not as though I didn't know this was going to happen. We're enemies, not friends. So what if we vent our.... frustrations, on each other. It doesn't **mean** anything. I don't love him.'_ He stared over at a small mirror which hung not too far from him, narrowing his eyes at his reflection, who was blushing back.

_'Do I?'_

He sighed slightly. How many times had he almost slipped those three words out, during the heat of passion. He'd always managed to stop himself first, however. Those three words.. Saying them, believing them, was far too painful. Who was he to think he knew anything about love? Who was he....?  
  
_'I don't deserve to feel love. '_  
  
He drew his knees to his chest as Wily went over to a cupboard, pulling out different wires, looking for one in particular he would need. _ '... That's why Rock hasn't said it yet. He doesn't love me.'_ He sighed, staring at his armored leg's cavity, which was pulled open, waiting for its wire._ 'Rock... you idiot. You already know... What we do his meaningless...'_ He clenched his hand into a tight fist. No. It was his fault Rock had no feelings for him. It was his fault, not Rock's. Here he was, getting suited up to fight his lover, possibly destroy him, as Rock lay sleeping soundly in bed, thinking himself safe. And why? All so an old man, his creator, could get parts for something he wasn't telling him about to begin with.   
  
_'This is so messed up..'_  
  
Wily returned, replacing the wire in his leg with a new one, and looked up, seeing Forte's clenched fist. He grinned slightly. "Excited about the fight? Or is your arm acting up too?" He stared down at Wily, caught red handed. 

_ 'He knows I'm trying to stall him. Do something.' _  
  
"I'm just really looking forward to kicking Rock's ass, old man. Very excited. You've kept me penned up for far too long." He gave his best dark grin, stretching luxuriously on the table. "Ready when you are."  
  
Wily simply shook his head. "Don't screw up! This is important."  
  
"I won't." Forte grumbled, aggitated. _ 'I can't... Forgive me, Rock.'  
_  
>>>>>  
  
Rock lay on his back, talking excitedly on the phone with Blues, who had randomly called that morning. Something rare for him, but he'd wanted to check up on Rock. He'd had a feeling something was going on the last time he was there, so he called, forcing the truth out of Rock.   
  
**"I'm sorry, did you just say _Forte_?"** Blues' voice rang through the phone.  
  
"Yes, Forte..... That's right." Rock ran on with, flipping through random channels.   
  
**"Rock...".** He could hear the concern in his brother's voice. **"It has to be a trap. Forte wants to kill you. There's no way he'd just walk up to you and-"**  
  
"No, it's not a trap..." Rock grumbled, bothered slightly by Blues' disapproval.  
  
**"How do you know he's not just sitting there, waiting for the right moment to attack?"** Blues tried to explain.  
  
"Because I can tell...." Rock replied with, slowly. Forte wouldn't do that, would he? Use him like that?   
  
**"You can't just _ tell_ something like that!"** > Blues cried.  
  
"Yes, I can." He sighed softly. Blues wasn't taking the news as well as he'd hoped.   
  
**"Just... Be careful Rock."** A pause. **"I should come back home, for awhile."**  
  
"Of course I'll be careful.... No, you don't need to come down here... I mean, you can if you want." He added quickly, not wanting to offend his brother.  
  
**"You don't want me back home? I'm just worried."**  
  
He sat up, rubbing his forehead. "No, I never said that." He snapped.  
  
**"Yeah you did. You don't want me there."**  
  
"No I didn't! I do want you around, I just don't want you rushing down here everytime you think I'm in trouble!" He exclaimed, upset.   
  
Blues could sense the anger in his voice, but his concern grew when he heard the word trouble. **"So you _ are_ in trouble, then?"**  
  
"I'm not in trouble! Everything's-" He paused, hearing the doorbell ring. "I've got to go, someone's at the door."   
  
**"Alright... I'll see you tonight, then."** Blues mumbled.  
  
He jumped up. "You'll be here tonight? Where exactly are you?"  
  
**"Visiting Santa, Rock."** Blues replied, a trace of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You're WHERE?!" Rock cried, convinced he had misheard Blues. There was no way he could be all the way out there...  
  
**"Let's just say.. Really far North. It's out of teleportation range, so I'll have to make some of the trip another way."** he explained. **"Ja."**   
  
"Okay.... See you tonight, then. Bye." Rock stated into the phone, staring at the earpiece silently. That was strange.  
  
He set the reciever down gently, and went to the door, opening it slowly. On the other side of the door stood Forte, in full armor, buster pointed at his face. Taking a step back, he stared at him, horrified. "... For.... Forte...?"  
  
Forte stared at him, a trace of sadness on his hardened face. "Sorry, Rock..." He murmured, stepping forward. "It's business." 

Rock closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I understand." So this was why he had been so upset, the night before. With a small, incoherent mumble, his armor appeared on him, and he stepped forward again. "Let's do it, then."  
  
Stepping back, slowly, Forte led the way out of the house. "I'd hate to destroy your place, Rockman. There's a field a few miles away. Let's go." Grabbing his arm, he teleported away, Rock in tow.  
  
Rock couldn't help but snort slightly. He had never seen Forte actually worry about property damage before. Drawing back from Forte's touch slightly, he stood, poised to fight. "Let's make this quick."  
  
Without the slightest hesitation, Forte pointed his buster at Rock and let out a barrage of shots, each one barely missing the agile bioroid. Jumping back, he dodged a charged shot Rock had shot at him, which shot past his face, missing by inches. _ 'He understands how serious this is... Just like I do.'_ He thought to himself, running along a fence, stepping post from post, as each post behind him was blown apart.  
  
Rock looked around him, quickly, for something he could use to his advantage. He was doing good, for the time being, but the sun was behind Forte, making it difficult for him to see his opponent. _ 'Damnit,'_ he thought to himself. _ 'He was right... Blues was right. He's been using me! I'm nothing to him. Nothing!'_ He squinted and kept firing, barely missing Forte as he ran along the fence. _ 'That's it! If I shoot just ahead of him...'_ Recalculating his shots, he fired one slightly ahead of Forte, which hit him straight on, knocking him off the fence.  
  
Forte let out a cry, feeling the familiar burning sensation of Rock's blaster. _ 'Why? Why am I throwing the match? I don't have to win this time, but I have to keep going until the old man tells me to stop!'_ Reaching around behind him, his hand fell upon a twisted gnarled tree branch, around 30 centimetres long. Snatching it up, he hopped back over the fence and shot a few distraction shots at Rock, who blocked most of them, crying out when a few met their target.  
  
Rock grit his teeth, and jumped back, to avoid the last two shots. God Forte's shots hurt. Unlike Forte, he had no chest plate, leaving him with about half the armor he had. He had little time to react to the shots before Forte lunged at him, tackling the smaller boy, and both tumbled down a hill which steeped drastically as it went along, finally becoming a small cliff-side.   
  
They landed seconds later on the jagged rocks of the beach, further down from where they used to meet, Forte beneath Rock, taking the damage the rocks had to offer. He growled deeply, trying to get up, to attack, but several rocks stuck into his lower back and sides deeply, making it difficult to do much of anything, besides moan in pain.  
  
Rock stared fearfully down at Forte, as he tried his hardest to get up, seeing the blood pooling slowly from the side of Forte's mouth. He was furious, yet the harsh words and taunts he usually spoke were absent._ 'He's not playing with me, like he used to. He's serious. Really serious. Why, Forte?!' _ He opened his mouth, prepared to reason with him, to ask why he was doing what he was. "Please, Fo-" He was cut off as something sharp, and jagged tore into his synthetic flesh, stopping only when it reached his metallic skeletal structure, protecting his mass of circuitry.  
  
He was thrown aside, as Forte struggled to get up, fighting the swarming in his head. Slowly, he crawled over to Rock, who was trying to pull the branch out, face contorted in pain, tears in his eyes. Forte loomed over Rock, staring down at him, face tortured. Straightening his arm, he allowed it to turn into his buster, before pointing it down, at Rock's face. "I have to..." He whispered, something between self loathing and bloodlust in his voice. "I'm going to..."  
  
Rock, in turn, did the same with his weapon, aiming right between the eyes. "Not if I do first." He growled, as he struggled to hold his arm steady, ignoring the pain. He didn't shoot, however, noting Forte's sudden hesitation. _'He's forcing himself to do this! He doesn't want to... Maybe he **does** care..'_ Nothing was spoken between the two for several moments. Suddenly a voice came in, small and distant both bioroids could hear.  
  
_"Forte, your job's done. What's your damage? Is it even worth repairing you?"_ The voice was mocking, yet had a hint of humor in it. The speaker wasn't serious.  
  
Forte stared down at Rock, face slowly turning from one of torment to one of immense relief. "Nothing my auto repair can't handle... I won't be able to make it back tonight, though. I've been immobilized." 

A moment of silence. _Alright... Make it back as soon as you can. I have work for you._

"Alright." He flipped off his communication device, staring up at Rock, eyes burning with tears he wouldn't allow to spill. Not just yet. "Rock... I... I'm sorry.." Slowly, he allowed his arm to shift back into his hand, then reached down to Rock. "Hold still." He murmured, jerking at the branch he had just impaled Rock with. Tossing it aside, gently, he sank down onto Rock weakly, face pressed into his chest, slightly. "I'm so sorry..." the burning sensation was so intense, but he fought it, not wanting to spill tears in front of Rock. 

Rock stared numbly at him, before drawing his arm to the side, allowing it to turn into his hand, which immediately went for Forte's hair, stroking it gently, as he stared back at Forte, his own tears streaking his face. "Forte... I would have.... You.... We would have killed each other..." He whispered, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "I never want to fight like that again... Tell me next time... Tell me, because I thought you were serious... I doubted you..." He held onto Forte tighter, feeling Forte's hand slide down to his wound, pushing on it, to hold the bleeding in. 

"I'm sorry..." He repeated in a hushed whisper, reduced to a sobbing mass. He kept his hand on Rock's sighed, trying futilely to stop the bleeding, to will the injury away. He'd hurt him, badly. 

Rock wiped at Forte's eyes gently. He'd never seen Forte like this, so damaged. he'd never seen him spill a single tear. It hurt, far worse than the hole in his stomach. ".. I'll never doubt you again." He whispered, kissing him deeply. He resisted the urge to gag, the rusty taste of blood almost enough to make him sick. Finally, he pulled away, unable to take the taste anymore, and simply cradled Forte's head, stroking it lightly. "Let's go home and get cleaned up." He soothed softly. "No one's there, it'll be just the two of us." 

Forte nodded slowly. "... Alright. I'll bandage you up. You'll have to take me there... I really _am_ immobilized. And there's no way I could focus enough to teleport." He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar lurching sensation which accompanied teleportation, as Rock handled it. 

Forte lay quietly on his stomach, as Rock took his turn in bandaging Forte, who had several deep puncture wounds wherever his thick armor was absent. ".. Thank you." He sighed, as Rock's small, skillful hands worked their way over wound after wound. 

Rock smiled softly, as he set the warm, moist cloth aside and began to wrap Forte's wounds gently. "Just returning the favour." His own stomach and chest were wrapped in a few places. Hmm. Clumsy, yet with good intentions. Finished with his ministrations, he settled down next to Forte on the bed, wrapping his arms around him, cuddling close. 

Forte kissed Rock's forehead gently, closing his eyes drowsily. _'This life is a curse... But am I really unhappy?'_ he thought to himself. The answer was rather straightforward. No. For the first time that he could remember, he felt complete. "Goodnight, Rock." He whispered. He was going to add 'I love you', but he wasn't sure how Rock would react. _'Best to not ruin a good thing.'_

Rock mumbled something which sounded like "night" back, muffled against Forte's neck. 

Silently as a wraith, Blues slipped into the house, shutting the door behind him quickly. He knew Rock was up to something the last time he had visiting. He was so quiet, for start, and he kept disappearing, sometimes for hours. _'I hope you know what you're getting into, Rock.'_

He walked up the stairs quietly, opening the door to Rock's room, upon reaching the top. Standing in the doorframe, he took in the sight of Rock and Forte, silently. Both had been torn up, badly, most likely from each other, yet they were... Cuddling. He shook his head slightly, resisting a laugh. Forte. And Rock. Cuddling. To anyone who had seen them just months earlier, it was both a baffling and disturbing scene. 

"Well, aren't you two a sight?" He mumbled, shutting the door, and shuffling down the hallway. He'd tell Rock he had arrived in the morning.  



End file.
